


All That Matters is You

by bipabrena



Series: Eruri one-shots and general substories [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hange Mikasa and Squad Levi will have appearances but honestly they're not EXTREMELY important, Levi saves Erwin's life at the expense of everyone, M/M, Their romance is developed and honestly I do love the way it's coming along, and I'm practising my smut writing skills ;) ;) wink wink, the main focus of this is exploring Eruri romance because I LOVE writing them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipabrena/pseuds/bipabrena
Summary: A fic where Erwin’s plan for the Insurrection fails, and he is ordered to be publicly executed. He takes the fall for the Survey Corps, so the regiment is safe, but at his expense. Levi will not allow anyone to take Erwin away from him, so he saves him in a heavy massacre. For the time being, they're safe, but the thought they may have to flee is constantly looming over their heads.Until one day, Levi receives an unexpected visitor that will change everything for them.ORBasically, Eruri living away from the world. Their romance is gradually developed, and some events will happen from the unexpected visitor that will change Levi as a man. He'll find out many things, amongst them closure, and his newfound confidence will allow him to take the leap of the first step in his romance with Erwin.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Eruri one-shots and general substories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1306073
Comments: 32
Kudos: 156
Collections: Amazing EruRi Fics





	1. I

“Reeves refused to help,” Hange said, “But during the hearing, Erwin managed to convince them to not disband the Survey Corps. The papers said Erwin had his own hidden agenda, and that we only followed his orders. In other words,” she frowned directly at Levi, “he painted himself as the villain in order to save us. We are free, but at his expense.”

The remainder of the Survey Corps frowned in shock, but Hange only ever looked at Levi.

He looked down, and his eyes were shadowed. Because of this, neither she nor his squad could tell what he was thinking.

Time seemed to stop along with him, and all they could do was wait.

Until he moved again.

“I see,” he said, raising his head. “This means they will execute him as originally planned. Right?”

“Yes.”

Hange couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

But something inside her figured it must be similar to her own feelings.

Duty or love?

They still had to rescue Eren.

But if they lost Erwin, what leadership would they even have? Erwin named her as his successor, but she felt his shoes were far too big to fill.

How was she supposed to replace his wits, his leadership and charisma?

But at this point, they had to pick between saving Erwin or Eren.

Because if they did not pick now, they would lose both, and it wouldn’t only be the Survey Corps.

Humanity would be doomed.

How could they appeal to the government, plead so they forgave Erwin’s life?

To think they and the people inside the Walls saw him as a treacherous dog, as a villain, it made her feel sick.

Hange thought Levi must be having a conflict of his own, similar to hers.

But she was wrong.

“Levi,” she called, “what do—“

“Hange,” he stood up, “we still have to rescue Eren. If we lose his power, we won’t have any way to fight back against the titans. You need to put your brain to use and figure out where he is. Take my squad, and assign roles as you see fit. It’s the least I owe you after getting your men killed.”

“I… I do have a lead,” she showed them a book. 

“Talk it over with them,” he said, putting on his cloak.

“Levi?” she frowned. “What will you do? We need you here.”

“I have some unfinished business. Kenny’s squad is still out there,” he lied. “If I can weaken his defences, rescuing Eren will surely be a lot easier.”

“B-but what will you do exactly?” Hange asked, feeling her heart thump against her ribcage.

Despite popular belief, she wasn’t as confident as her eccentric personality led others to believe. Her experiments? Yes. Titans? Yes.

But to take the large role of leading and being in charge of life-threatening situations? It didn’t come naturally to her. Not as naturally to her as it did Erwin. As long as he and Levi were with her, she felt she could take on the world.

But without them, she felt she couldn’t.

Acknowledging this only made her feel more distraught by Erwin’s sacrifice.

“There’s no time,” Levi rose his voice as he ran away. “Do what you can to get Eren back!”

When he created considerable distance between Hange and his squad, he stopped.

He looked down, and he could feel his hands quivering.

He took a violent inhale, and he leaned forward, holding a hand to his head. He brushed his hair back, and he panted.

He imagined Erwin on the platform being insulted by the people he served to protect. He imagined their hateful words, their insults. The way they’d see him as a criminal, as scum.

Someone like him…

Someone so good, so selfless.

It wasn’t fair.

He then bared his teeth with a growl, and he looked forward.

He closed his fingers, tangling his raven hair between them.

For a moment, his heart beat hard and frantically against his chest, and he scowled in seething anger.

Until it stopped.

His heart slowed down. It took calm, quiet beats; so quiet one could almost be deceived it wasn’t beating at all.

That’s when he closed his eyes with a deep breath.

He blocked all the noise around him, up-righting himself.

He slowly opened his eyes.

Fuck Eren.

Fuck the Walls.

Fuck humanity.

No one was going to take Erwin away from him. No one.

**X**

The execution was scheduled for that evening. Levi had gone back to base prior to dawn to quickly change clothes. He had a grey hoodie, black pants, black boots and a black bandana around his neck. He was supplied in gas and blades, and, just in case, he carried a knife on his boot sheath.

He shivered from the cold. It was six A.M., sharp.

He saw the yawning Military Police officers walking towards the Assembly.

Levi’s widened, unblinking eyes followed their every moves, like a predator stalking their prey. He was on the roof of the building across.

His direction diverted to the right when a carriage approached.

Commander-in-Chief Darius Zackly and his escorts walked out, and they entered the Assembly.

There’d be a heavy supply of soldiers overlooking the execution, both from the Military Police and the Garrison.

They’d be there to keep the citizens in check, but also to fight back any surprises.

Levi wanted to sneak into the underground prison they were likely keeping Erwin at, but that was the problem.

_“Likely.”_

That did not assure him Erwin was there. He could be in another place, for all he knew. His safest bet was to wait until noon.

He took a look at the platform, and his eyes narrowed in a distressed frown.

“Urgh…” he placed a hand on his head.

When his stomach rumbled, he remembered he hadn’t eaten anything in almost a full day.

He opened the backpack he’d brought along with him filled with rations, canned food, satchels of water and two first-aid kits. On the very bottom was a perfectly folded pyjama. On top of the supplies was a folded blanket.

With a sigh, he scurried back on the roof. He sat cross-legged, placing the backpack between his legs. He moved the corner of the blanket to get his hands on the wrapped bread underneath.

He ate his cold bread. He had warm tea inside a clean wine bottle, and he took his time drinking it.

He shivered from the cold again.

His lids dropped when he wondered whether Erwin, too, was cold.

He must be in a cold, uncomfortable floor. Possibly chained, and possibly beaten. He must be hungry and thirsty.

It broke Levi’s heart.

He sighed shakily.

As the hours passed, people started gathering around the area. Levi had been sitting perfectly still, hands on his thighs and eyes closed. His lips were parted, and his eyes opened slowly when he could hear chattering.

He exhaled softly, slowly blinking himself awake.

“… Huh?” he mumbled, crawling towards the edge of the roof. He peeked his head, and he was shaken awake by the amount of people surrounding the platform.

His eyes widened, and his brows furrowed as he saw a soldier checking the railing where the rope was supposed to be hung.

He quickly put on his backpack. He pulled his bandana up to his nose, and he slid through the roof until his hand wrapped on the edge of it. He dangled in the air, and he pressed his foot against the wall.

He observed the area carefully.

He jumped off, and mid-air he found a small windowsill, and he grabbed it for support. It helped him drag his feet along the wall, until he landed swiftly on the ground.

He got on one knee, and he observed.

Ten to twenty minutes later, the crowd was bursting with personalities. Some people preached on how the death penalty was barbaric, while others gathered around a priest that preached about the Walls and how this was necessary to keep them safe.

Most people, however, could not wait to see Erwin’s execution.

“Tch,” he scowled.

During all his years in the Survey Corps, he’d fought and fought to put an end to the tide of grief swarming the Walls. He wanted everyone inside them to experience the freedom he got to see every time he went outside the Walls.

He’d done so for his comrades, for the fallen he would never forget, and for the people inside the Walls.

But these were the people?

These scumbags that gathered around, applauding for a life to end, were the ones he’d fought for all along?

Bullshit.

Just when and how did everything get to be this farce?

He grunted in surprise when the doors to the Assembly opened, and Zackly, Nile and two Military Police officers escorting Erwin walked out.

Levi’s eyes narrowed in distress when seeing Erwin had clearly been beaten to a bloody pulp.

He bit the inside of his lip to prevent it from quivering.

Levi looked at the roofs, the pavements and every possible direction to the platform.

There were at least twenty soldiers. And that was only twenty he could see.

He was sure there were more hidden.

It wouldn’t surprise Levi if the monarchy expected the Survey Corps to try to rescue their leader. It would explain why there were so many soldiers, and why they instead used the excuse of keeping them around to “control the population.”

“As you all know,” the Military Police officer opened his arms as he began his speech, “the man before you has been accused of treason. He has disturbed the peace within the Walls, and has sent dozens of men and women to die for his foolish ideals.”

People booed and insulted Erwin.

Erwin, who was cuffed, and looked down at the ground with half-lidded, defeated eyes.

 _Please…_ Levi begged, palm against the wall, _just hold on… just wait for a little longer, Erwin. Please._

“Let him be an example of what happens to treacherous dogs inside our great capital!”

“Yeah!” several men cheered with risen fists.

The officer signalled with his head, and the other soldier immediately attached the rope to the wooden railing.

_Just hold on a little longer…_

They wrapped the rope around Erwin’s neck.

_Almost there…_

“Do you have any last words?” the officer asked.

They waited for Erwin’s response.

“I do not,” he said.

Even in this state, in this sorry state, his voice was as imperial as ever.

“Very well, then,” the officer said.

Nile frowned, averting his eyes.

They had their differences, but that did not change the fact that, at one point, they’d been best friends.

“Goodbye,” the officer said, “Erwin Smith.”

The platform below was slid open, and Erwin closed his eyes as he felt himself fall.

But instead of hearing a crack, instead of hearing the anticipated sound of his neck breaking, he found himself sprawled straight on his ass.

_… What?_

“Open fire!” Erwin heard, and he perked up in surprise and confusion.

He tried crawling, as best as he could considering his hands were cuffed, outside the platform, and peeked his head out.

The citizens screamed and ran when they heard a gunshot go off in the air.

 _I knew it!_ Levi scowled. _I can’t just take him with me… they’ll try shooting me, and I can’t guarantee he’ll be safe even if I manoeuvre around their bullets._

Levi landed on one knee against the platform, and the two officers yelped in fear.

The two didn’t recognise him, but even with the bandana and his hair slicked back, Nile and Zackly would recognise those steel-blue eyes, wherever they went.

They flinched and their eyes widened when feeling blood splatter on their faces.

With one swift motion, Levi decapitated both officers.

Feeling that all-too familiar feeling he’d experienced plenty of times in the past, he reflexively lunged to the side, and narrowly avoided a bullet.

He jumped off the platform, and when he saw Erwin trying to crawl from it, he kicked him away, effectively sending him back into the darkness.

He’d be safe there.

Three landed in front of Levi, and they pointed their rifles at him.

In the blink of an eye, Levi bee-lined straight to the one in front. He crouched and dodged back a bullet, and when he stood up he immediately decapitated the soldier.

This made the other two squeal in fear, and one of them ran away. Levi killed the one to his left, and looked over at the one that had run. He aimed at Levi.

Since he’d run away, Levi would give him one last chance to flee.

He picked up one of the fallen rifles and shot the gun out of the soldier’s hand.

When Levi dropped the rifle, the soldier reached over to his canister.

“Tch!” Levi scowled.

In the second the soldier held onto the grip of the blade, Levi ran towards him and kicked the hilt, forcing the blade back into the canister.

Levi slit his throat.

Four soldiers flew towards the roof to gain the high ground, and Levi grabbed the soldier’s body to use it as a meat-shield as he flew towards the soldiers in immense speed.

Despite having been kicked inside, Erwin tried crawling again outside, and his eyes wavered slightly at the on-going massacre.

He looked up at the roofs, at the source of the gunshots, and he gasped.

He would recognise that tiny figure anywhere.

“F-Fall back!” the Garrison Captain said when the four on the roof and two more on the ground dropped dead in a matter of seconds.

The Captain figured whoever they were, they were here for Erwin. It was not worth it to have so much blood spilled for him.

They could re-capture him at any time.

When the soldiers complied, Levi flew towards the platform. He got on one knee, holding a hand against the wood, and peeked his head down underneath the platform.

“… Levi!?” Erwin called, seated on his knees.

The seething hatred that had darkened Levi’s eyes suddenly seemed to be lifted. The light in his eyes returned, and they widened when seeing Erwin safe and sound. His brows furrowed.

“Erwin,” Levi reached out to him and held his shirt. He pulled him towards him, and safely cut the remaining rope around his neck.

“Levi, what have you done?” Erwin frowned, “this will only cost the Survey Corps! Where’s Hange?” he asked, looking to the sides of the now deserted area as he was helped up.

“I am acting on my own,” Levi said. “Hange is safe.”

“B—“

“There’s no time!” Levi scowled, pulling down his bandana. “Get behind me,” he demanded.

Erwin wasted no time to comply.

“… Hang on as tightly as you can,” Levi said. “If at any point your arm tires… just let me know.”

Erwin silently nodded, climbing onto Levi’s back.

Levi ran for a second or two, then jumped and grappled his hooks onto the buildings. He flew away, heading to the forest deep inside Mitras.

“Levi…” Erwin said, “even if you’re acting out on your own… the Survey Corps will be seen as suspects. They will surely—“

“I know.”

“Then you—“

“Just shut up,” Levi said. “We can talk when we’re out of this filth.”

“Where are we going?” Erwin asked.

“I found an abandoned cottage by a lake. It’s a desolate area, but it’s brimming with wild-life. It’s very close to Wall Sina. I scouted it last night, so it’s safe. I left some supplies there, but I took some with me in case someone found it by now. Unlikely, but you never know.”

Erwin gave no response.

But after a while of flying, Levi could feel Erwin’s grip around his chest tighten. He placed his head against his nape, and Levi could feel the messy strands of blond hair tickle his neck.

He then felt a shaky breath, and his brows furrowed when he realised Erwin wasn’t holding onto him, but hugging him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I had this idea after watching a scene from season 3. I wrote it while I binge watched Mortal Kombat 11 intro dialogues (lmao), so I'm sorry if it's a little... weird, I guess?
> 
> If you did enjoy this, please drop some kudos or a comment. It'd mean so much to me!
> 
> I am absolutely in love with Eruri, so if at any point you want to chat with me, fan-girl or just send writing prompts, feel free to here: https://bipabrena.tumblr.com/


	2. II

“Are you ready to talk?” Erwin asked, looking at the way Levi poured water over the rag.

Levi remained silent. He squeezed the rag, and he gently dabbed the cut on Erwin’s cheekbone. He was done, for the most part. They were by no means grave injuries. They were sore for the eye, but they would heal well on their own now that they were disinfected.

For a moment, Levi locked eyes with Erwin.

Erwin looked vulnerable; like an open book. He might as well be completely naked.

His striking, icy blue eyes were wide in curiosity. His hair was dishevelled, and rebellious strands fell down his forehead. The cuts across his face only served to make him look all the more pitiful.

They didn’t lock eyes for long, but it was long enough for Levi to hold his breath.

Levi closed his eyes with a sharp inhale, and he stood up. He gathered the first-aid kit, and organised it.

“The water should be warm now,” he said. “Go take a bath. Seeing you this filthy is going to make me puke.”

“What will you do?”

“I’ll clean up here, then be on look-out. We still can’t be completely sure those pigs won’t be looking for us.”

Erwin looked down in contemplation. He suddenly felt guilty for being so useless.

“Well?” Levi brought back his attention. “What are you doing just sitting there? Don’t tell me you’ve grown so useless you can’t even bathe on your own. It’s only an arm you’re missing, after all.”

Erwin chuckled. “No, that’s not it. My apologies, Levi.”

Their eyes locked again, and Levi felt it.

That strong, hard beat against his chest.

What a strange thing, he thought. Levi would’ve never imagined he’d turn his back on his comrades and all of humanity for one man.

Admittedly, he’d always believed Erwin’s life exceeded that of everyone else’s, but that didn’t mean Levi valued his subordinates any less. It was the fallen that gave him strength to continue fighting, and what fuelled him to continue pushing a little bit more each day.

Still, Levi was also a man of logic.

And, no matter from which angle one looked at it, an entire regiment was more valuable than the life of one man.

That’s what one would normally believe.

Except Erwin wasn’t just “one man.”

He was **_the_** man. The man that was sent by the gods Levi did not believe in, by the world, by the universe or by whatever shitty, nonsense deity people prayed to these days. The man sent to save humanity from a never-ending tide of grief.

Is that why Levi saved him?

Because the Survey Corps were lost without Erwin?

Or… was it because…

No, that didn’t make sense. If his priority were humanity and the Survey Corps, Levi would’ve chosen to move forward. Perhaps he would’ve chosen a more diplomatic approach to convince the Assembly to spare Erwin’s life.

If that failed and matters came to worst, he would’ve lost his dearest friend, but the cause that friend believed in and fought for, the cause he’d bled so much for and caused others to bleed for, would still be alive.

His death would light a match inside the remainder of the Survey Corps’ soldiers, and they’d move forward.

With Eren, surely they could still save humanity.

It would be tough, but they could still do it without Erwin.

Levi was a man of logic, but he rejected this notion.

The Survey Corps were nothing without Erwin, and if he were to perish, so would the Survey Corps.

He didn’t want to believe anything else.

He screwed them over by what he did, but what choice did he have?

By the time Hange delivered the news, Erwin was to be executed in fifteen hours. What time would there be to plea for his life?

There was nothing they could do. All they could do was accept Erwin’s death and move on.

Levi could never do something like that. How could he?

After everything Erwin had done and sacrificed for the regiment, for the filthy humanity inside the Walls, he did not deserve to go out that way.

He did not deserve to die while listening to the people he fought for defame his character.

Just thinking about it made Levi’s blood boil.

He may have screwed over the Survey Corps, and he was sorry for it. If one day he saw Hange again, he would apologise with all he had.

But he did not regret it one bit.

This was his decision, and he would not regret it. Never, until the day he died.

While Erwin undressed in the small bathroom, Levi was outside. He flew to a branch, and landed on one knee. He grabbed his monocular, and surveyed the area.

When he took a deep breath, Levi realised he liked this place.

The air was clean enough, and the sunrays that went through the cedar branches glistened the lake below. It was a beautiful sight, and the trees that surrounded the area made it look all the better.

Deeper into the forest, the woods thrived with wild-life, and one stag could easily last them for a while.

He wished they didn’t have to leave this area, but they’d probably have to soon.

He went back into the cabin some time later, and made his way to the bathroom. He wouldn’t walk in, he’d simply lean against the wall to ask Erwin whether he was finished. But he could tell the bathroom was empty, and when he peeked to the side of the half-open bedroom door, he took in the sight of a pantless Erwin, putting on his grey sweatshirt.

Levi’s eyes widened. They quickly scanned Erwin’s muscular thighs, but just as quickly he averted his eyes. He went outside again, not wanting to intrude on his privacy.

He watched the branches on a nearby tree swing side by side as a strong breeze wound past.

Deciding three minutes was enough time to dress, he walked into the cabin again.

“You done?” Levi called out from the living room.

After some seconds of deafening silence, the door from the main room creaked open. Erwin emerged, feeling squeaky clean and looking just as much.

“Shit,” Levi said, “I didn’t realise how dirty you were until now that you cleaned yourself.”

“Well, the MPs didn’t exactly give me royal treatment,” Erwin smiled derisively, drying his hair with a small towel.

“Ah… that brings to mind,” Levi said, kneeling before the living room table. He opened the backpack and pulled out a can. “You haven’t eaten either, have you?” he looked at Erwin, waving the canned beans.

“Have you eaten?”

“Hell does that matter? I’m asking if **_you’ve_** eaten.”

“But have you?”

“Erwin, stop being annoying. You’re the one that’s been locked in a filthy cell without food and little water,” he stood up.

“You haven’t exactly been safe and merry yourself,” Erwin mentioned, tossing the towel on the counter. He slicked his hair back, and Levi thought he looked gorgeous. “Have you had the time to eat?”

“I had breakfast before I swooped in to save your useless ass,” Levi said. “Don’t worry about me.”

Erwin shrugged.

Levi opened the canned beans. He smelled the contents.

“Gross, but it is what it is,” he handed the can and a spoon to Erwin.

“Thank you, Levi,” Erwin grabbed the can and sat on the couch. He then reconsidered. He stood and went to the counter instead. He stuck the spoon inside the can, and the can slid through the smooth surface as he tried to fill the spoon.

Erwin managed to fill it a little. He shoved it in his mouth, and the satisfaction that overcame his face suggested he hadn’t eaten in days.

Levi’s eyes narrowed painfully.

As much from the prospect Erwin had been hungry and cold for days while being beaten, and from the fact he could barely eat on his own. He approached the counter.

“Here,” he said softly, holding the can tight.

Erwin looked at him. He intended to mumble grateful words, but couldn’t manage to. Instead, shame plastered itself on his expression.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Levi was quick to interrupt.

“Don’t,” he said. “Don’t you dare.”

“… What?”

“You were going to apologise, weren’t you? I’m sick of that shitty habit of yours. And don’t apologise for apologising, either.”

Erwin nodded silently. He managed to fill the spoon entirely this time as Levi held the can in place, and he gobbled it in under a minute.

“I feel like my soul has returned to my body,” Erwin commented. “I didn’t realise I was that hungry.”

“Of course…” Levi said softly. “These pigs were starving you, what did you expect?”

Erwin didn’t know what to say.

“Come on,” Levi put away the can and spoon, “you should lay down now. You’re clean and fed, so it’s time for you to get some rest.”

In other circumstances, Erwin would’ve objected.

Papers to read, reports to fill, strategies to make.

The duties were never-ending, and there was little time for rest. But now, none of that existed. He had nothing to do. He couldn’t even protect himself, so what use was there in saying no?

For the first time in years, Erwin gave in without a word.

Levi walked him to the main bedroom, and waited for Erwin to lay down.

“I’ll wake you up if anything goes down,” Levi said.

Erwin nodded.

The door was being shut, and seeing Levi out of sight brewed something inside him. He wasn’t sure why, but he couldn’t help himself.

He’d been isolated for so long, and the only times he’d had human contact was when being beaten to a bloody pulp. During those days he was locked up, he could only think of how good it would feel to be in company of someone close to him.

“Levi,” he called out, and Levi peeked his head in.

“I do apologise if I’m overstepping my boundaries, but…”

Levi looked at him in confusion.

“Could you stay with me? At least for a little bit?”

Erwin expected Levi to click his tongue, to scowl, but he didn’t.

“Of course, Erwin,” he said.

When he said he would bring a chair, Erwin insisted he could sit on the bed. Levi didn’t object.

Levi sat against the wall, and he brought his legs to his chest. Erwin lay quietly, but after a while, he felt compelled to sit up. He sat cross-legged, just looking at the blankets.

“I’m surprised you found this place,” he said. “It’s clean and feels quite homely.”

“It’s not much,” Levi said, “but I made do with what I had.”

“How did you even find the time to organise all this? If the cabin was abandoned, then—”

“That doesn’t matter, Erwin. All that matters is that we have a place to stay in.”

Erwin sighed quietly.

“I hope Hange’s alright,” he mumbled after some time.

Levi didn’t say anything. He hid his guilt, and agreed with Erwin.

“… Why did you do it, Levi?” Erwin suddenly blurted out.

Levi looked at him.

“Why did you—”

“Tch,” Levi hopped off the bed. “I’m going on—”

“Levi, please,” Erwin rose his voice, and this made Levi stop. His hand tightly gripped the doorknob. “I understand if you’re still not ready, but we’ll have to talk about this eventually. Why not do it now?”

“What do you want to know, Erwin?” Levi sniped, turning around.

“I want to know why you did it,” he said. “Please. Sit with me.”

“There’s not much to talk about. I’ll stay here.”

“Just humour me. I want you to sit with me.”

Levi’s eyes sunk. He seemed utterly unimpressed. Regardless, he complied with Erwin’s request.

He sat next to him, legs to his chest and crossing his arms.

“I do not wish to sound like an ingrate. I am grateful you came back for me, truly. However, I just need to know… whether you understand what—”

“Understand what, Erwin?” Levi sniped defensively. “I get it. Your sacrifice was in vain. Hange and our comrades will be persecuted, they will bear the consequences of my actions. I’m fully aware of what I’ve done. We have no fucking way of fighting against the titans now. We’re utterly fucked, and it’s my fault. I get it.”

“Then **_why_** did you do it?” Erwin reiterated.

His tone was firm, but in no way was it accusatory or hateful.

“Because I wanted to, Erwin,” Levi admitted. “I couldn’t let you die.”

Erwin didn’t know what to say.

Levi sighed heavily. In hopelessness. In defeat.

“We’ve fought tooth and nail for humanity… we’ve bled so much for it, all in the name of giving it its rightful freedom. What do we get in return…? What have we always gotten in return…? Hate? More hate? Spiteful words?”

“Even prior to this revolution, we’ve always been either mocked or hated by the people surrounding us. You’ve borne that hatred each time. If you believe sacrificing yourself would’ve made a difference, you’re wrong. Maybe it would’ve bought us time, but your noble sacrifice wouldn’t suddenly change the minds shaped by years of years of spite. We’d rescue Eren. Hange would be our new Commander. What then? What would we ever hope to achieve without your leadership?”

“The Survey Corps would’ve had Eren, Hange and you. The three keys to save humanity. I’m replaceable, I was always—”

“Here you go with that noble bullshit again,” Levi interrupted.

Erwin opened his mouth to speak, but Levi gave him no room to.

“Hange is smart, but she’s a different kind of smart. She could never replace you. No one could. We’d be lost either way, so I might as well have saved you.”

Erwin’s eyes widened.

They remained in heavy silence for some time. Erwin then looked up at Levi, and he decided to go for it.

“… I would have done the same for you, Levi.”

Levi’s eyes widened. His head shot to Erwin. He examined his face, he attempted to seek signs of a lie—perhaps a micro-expression, but he found nothing.

He seemed stupidly sincere. 

“No, you wouldn’t have,” Levi huffed. “Unlike you, I **_am_** replaceable. In my shoes, there would’ve been no need for you to save me, and if you had, you’re stupid.”

“Oh, but when it is **_I_** who uses noble pretexts, I’m stupid?”

“Shut your mouth,” Levi hissed. “In the Survey Corps, some lives are more valuable than others. Anyone dumb enough to join us is aware of that. That’s why these two soldiers went back for you instead of following your order to advance, no? Would you have preferred to die?”

Erwin chuckled. “Of course not, Levi. I’m fairly certain no one wants to die. No matter who you are, there will always be intricate dread when faced with certain death. But it stands that sometimes it is necessary for lives to be lost, and this case is one of them.”

“And yet you were the one who saved Eren back then,” Levi retorted. “Missing your dominant arm, bleeding out. But it was that cripple who saved Eren and brought him back. And that happened because these two soldiers decided to ignore your orders and prioritise your life. This is no different.”

Erwin had nothing to say. Levi simply looked at him, and congratulated himself over his victory. He managed to beat Erwin in a battle of wits.

All in a day’s work, he thought.

“I meant it,” Erwin blurted out, which brought Levi’s attention to him. “I would have done the same for you. Even at the expense of the regiment’s future.”

“Then we’re both failures for humanity,” Levi said.

“Well, at least we have something new in common, don’t we?” Erwin smiled.

Levi huffed.

But he hid it well.

The shock, the overwhelming joy Erwin’s words brought him.

He was always such an untouchable man. So strong, so stoic, so invincible.

He had sacrificed everything in his life in the name of humanity. He’d sent friends to their deaths, loved ones, and yet he never stopped moving forward.

But he would’ve undone all that to save Levi’s life.

Erwin, too, would have thrown away everything for him.

Levi didn’t realise his body was quivering.

“Levi,” Erwin’s brows furrowed in concern, “are you okay?” he leaned closer when noticing his trembling hands.

Did he truly mean that much to Erwin?

His body quivered in joy.

He was lost in deep thought, lost in his vast array of emotions, until he was brought back to reality by a warm hand on his arm.

He looked at Erwin.

“What?”

“You were shaking. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.”

He needed some fresh air to breathe.

“Will that be enough?” he asked. “It’s not that keeping you company is a drag, but there’s no one else around who can be on look-out.”

“Oh, yes,” Erwin smiled sincerely. “Of course.”

Levi nodded, and he scurried to the edge of the bed to stand up. Before he could, his arm was held by that warm hand again. He looked at Erwin, and their faces were close to each other.

“Thank you, Levi. For everything.”

Levi’s eyes widened slightly. They locked into those striking, icy-blue eyes. They then darted down to Erwin’s lips, and he swallowed heavily.

“Of course, Erwin…” he mumbled.

He tried standing up again, but Erwin tugged him once more.

He just wanted to look at Levi.

“I know it wasn’t easy for you, but—”

“Erwin, it’s fine. You don’t have to keep thanking me. I saved you, and that’s that. Don’t make it overly emotional, old man.”

“Old man?” Erwin rose a brow with a smile. “How many times do I have to tell you we’re almost the same age?”

“You’re still older than me.”

Erwin laughed. That hearty, sincere laugh that was rare to hear.

A laugh that Levi hadn’t heard in what felt like a thousand years, and a laugh he’d wait another thousand years to hear.

His eyes glistened slightly.

He couldn’t stop his expression from softening. “Really…” he said. “Don’t thank me.”

Erwin nodded. It was hard, but he let go of Levi’s arm.

And soon after, he was left alone in the room.

**X**

“… Here, Armin,” Mikasa said, handing the stunned boy a satchel of water.

He didn’t hear her the first time.

Or the second, or third.

She had to kneel in front of him, and shake him until he saw her. He looked at her, wide-eyed and disoriented.

Mikasa’s half-lidded eyes looked down at the blood on his clothes. They squeezed shut with a throbbing in her head when she recalled Sasha’s brains being blown out. She placed a hand on her head with a sharp inhale, but she recovered quickly.

She talked to Armin and convinced him to drink water, and she stood up. She observed her surroundings.

Armin, Jean, Connie, Hange and Moblit.

They were all that was left.

The fight in the chapel was short. From the soldiers that had been released after Erwin’s surrender, Hange managed to enlist twenty.

With the element of surprise, they were able to overwhelm the enemy.

Until that beast of a man showed up.

He mowed them down in a flash, until the only survivors were Hange and Squad Levi. Hange ordered the retreat, and halfway through reaching the exit, eight of the First Interior Squad soldiers caught up to them.

Had it not been for Mikasa, they would’ve died.

But she wasn’t going to give up. Eren was still there, and he needed her. Who else would save him if not her?

Despite Hange’s orders, Mikasa went ahead. Armin wasn’t going to leave her behind, so he chased after her. He tried to carry her, but he meant nothing to her overwhelming physical strength.

It was just like with Bertolt and Reiner, Armin supposed.

When she went berserk for Eren, no one could stop her.

So, he hugged her as she flew. He decided that if Eren was going to die, and Mikasa would as well by going after him, so should he.

But their friends weren’t going to let that happen, either.

More soldiers got in their way, but Mikasa had no problems sending their heads flying.

What a false sense of security this led them into, they could only think now.

Hope had been regained, until that man emerged from the smoke again. Before they could even process the situation, Sasha’s brains had been blown all over Armin.

The consequences, the severity of Mikasa’s insubordination truly sank in for her at that moment.

Just like after Eren had supposedly died.

She’d moved ahead after insulting her comrades, without any thought to the consequences of her actions. She’d put no thought to their lives, she’d endangered them, and she did the same thing now.

Sasha was dead because of it.

The impact was strong enough to snap her out of it.

Suddenly, time seemed to have slowed down for her. Her eyes had widened as she saw Sasha’s body plummet to the ground, leaving a trail of blood mid-air. She saw and heard how Connie had screamed maniacally, rushing to the headless body. She saw how the man had to reload, but wasted no time by drawing a massive scythe-like knife instead.

With a derisive grin, he’d let out an _“oi, oi, oi,”_ along with a joke of dry, sarcastic humour that was, curiously enough, quite similar to Captain Levi’s own.

Jean had swooped in to stop Connie, and he flew away towards the exit.

Since his target was out of sight, the man had no problem changing directions in seconds. He lunged to the frozen, stunned Armin, with that disgustingly large knife. Before his throat was slit, Mikasa managed to hold onto him, and had her arm slashed in the process. She'd swung a kick intended for the man’s face, but he dodged back. During the second he readjusted his hat, she made a run for it.

They reached the exit, and when she turned back to look, the man just stared at them. He’d grappled on the crystallised wall, and observed them retreat with those cold, ruthless eyes.

She wasn’t sure why he allowed them to go. He could’ve caught up and killed them, too. Captain Levi wasn’t lying, after all. It was like having him on the enemy team.

Mikasa had supposed he didn’t see them as threats anymore.

More than anything, she was stunned and horrified.

Stunned by her own ability of abandoning Eren at last second, and horrified by the fact she’d gotten one of her friends killed.

It happened again.

How many lives did she need to endanger before she could see the bigger picture?

But a side of her couldn’t help it.

They didn’t need to go back for her. Her objective was to save Eren, even if it cost her life. She didn’t intend to endanger them, they simply followed after her.

She wanted to save Eren or die trying.

But she couldn’t.

Now she had to live with the idea Eren was possibly dead, and the fact Sasha **_was_** dead. Because of her.

And now, thanks to the shorty’s little stunt, they had nowhere to go.

God, she hated him.

But in midst of her thoughts, she managed to see and, subsequently, accept her hypocrisy.

Captain Levi had abandoned his comrades in order to save someone.

The Commander, is what everyone thought.

But she understood.

She understood the sentiment of letting go of everything, of being selfish to save something precious.

She understood the Commander must be much more to the Captain.

As her lids dropped sadly, she recognised she wasn’t the only one who loved someone.

Connie had loved Sasha. Jean had loved Sasha.

Like she, Eren and Armin, these three had been a trio.

She wasn’t the only one who was suffering.

She was selfish.

A raging, weeping Connie had made well sure to remind her of this.

She observed her surroundings again.

Armin, Jean, Connie, Hange and Moblit.

That was all that was left from the fight, and the rest of the Survey Corps soldiers were being hunted down.

They were utterly fucked. They had no future.

And yet all she could think about was Eren.

**X**

A week passed, and everything seemed to be going smoothly.

Since Levi had never been much of a sleeper, getting rest was no problem. He’d patrol during the night, stay with Erwin during the day.

It was, naturally, hard to convince Erwin this was their way of life now.

He’d tried to refute, say that he could be on patrol, too, but Levi could only scowl and call him every name in the book.

 _“Erwin, you’re so frustrating,”_ is what he’d said.

Ultimately, all a guilty Erwin could do was accept that this, indeed, was their new way of life. Until the day they died, possibly.

Levi’s words resonated with him, too.

_“From now, it’s just you and me. We’re in this together, for better or worse.”_

They sat at the table, sharing tea.

Erwin recollected funny stories, and Levi would only smirk. He’d sip his tea, and listen to Erwin ramble on whatever he wanted.

A new day dawned.

When they were doing their separate things, Levi would sneak glances at him.

Just like every time he’d keep him company in his office.

He seemed less stressed out now that they were being hunted down by the government. It was a curious and ironic thing, Levi noted.

“What?” Erwin suddenly blurted out.

Levi jolted like he’d been caught doing something forbidden.

“What?” he retorted.

“You’ve been looking at me for quite a while. Is something the matter?”

“What?” Levi scowled. “Can’t I look at you now? I’m only thinking of how fat you’ve gotten.”

“My, you’re aggressive today, aren’t you?” Erwin smiled.

“Deal with it.”

Erwin chuckled, and minded his own business. Levi was forced to look away, and he had to suppress a smile.

Most people were unsettled by Levi’s crass remarks and cruel humour, but Erwin had always been endeared by it. When Levi made crude remarks that had most people frowning in horror, Erwin would simply chuckle.

He truly was an enigma in every sense of the world.

Levi’s eyes softened as he looked at Erwin again. He was surprised when Erwin suddenly frowned.

“… Have I really gained weight?” he asked, looking at Levi.

“… What?”

“I do admit I don’t train anymore, but I haven’t been eating much, either. I figured it’d balance itself out.”

Levi would’ve huffed, had he not realised Erwin was serious and seemingly upset.

Why did Erwin look like that?

He was a gorgeous man. Who gave a shit if he gained a pound or two, ten or twenty? He’d still be an incredible looking man with stunning eyes and a killer smile. Not to mention unmatchable brains and a fantastic personality.

Levi felt his heart was melting.

“… It was a joke,” he said. “You’re actually a little thinner.”

Erwin seemed unsure.

“Erwin, just look at yourself…” he mumbled, admiring Erwin.

“Huh?”

“Huh?” Levi’s eyes widened.

“What do you mean?”

“I…” Levi seemed surprised. “I…”

Erwin blinked.

“I… if you gained weight, you’d notice. You look fine, so don’t be all gloomy over a shitty joke.”

Levi had trouble hiding the embarrassment in his expression, and Erwin noticed. When his eyes softened at Levi, and he shot him a warm, heart-melting smile, Levi was horrified.

“The hell are you looking at me like that for?”

Shit. Levi was amazing, is all Erwin could think.

He thought he’d be at constant unease considering their shitty situation, and while he did admit the thought they’d have to flee at any point was looming over him, it was all heavily overshadowed by the fact he truly enjoyed being around Levi and Levi alone.

“I think you’re a great roommate,” he said.

“Tch,” Levi scowled, crossing his arms. “I do all the cooking and cleaning, of course you’d be floored by living with me.”

Erwin covered his eyes with a hearty laugh.

It made Levi’s scowl revert. His eyes widened, and he sucked in his lip.

He swore he felt himself blush a little.

Their day went on as usual. As the x’s marked the calendar and the days passed, Erwin seemed to grow more carefree, and Levi more mellow, to their surprise.

Being around each other for so long was having a big effect on the two of them.

To pass the time, Erwin one day began humming to himself as he cleaned. Well, to the best of his abilities.

Levi asked what he was doing, and Erwin admitted to his sudden longing for music. They reminisced of the days they’d go to inns or cabarets, and how they’d be enthralled by the minstrels on stage.

It was then Erwin asked Levi something, something he’d been working the courage to ask for days.

Something that made Levi, quite literally, stop breathing.

“Levi,” Erwin nearly stuttered, “will you dance with me?”

Levi’s mouth hung.

Their eyes locked. Levi was frozen, and when he noticed that his growing silence gradually made Erwin visibly nervous, he was floored.

He swallowed heavily, and allowed himself time to respond.

If he did now, he’d stutter.

“W… well,” he said.

Well, shit. That was useless.

“I don’t even know how to dance, and you only have one arm.”

Erwin swallowed nervously. “I’m sure I can learn.”

The heavy atmosphere that soon overcame the room was nerve-wrecking for the two of them. Levi had to hold his hands behind his back. They were shaky, cold and sweaty.

“Fine,” he wiped his hands with his pants, “if it’ll get that weird look off your face.”

He approached Erwin, and they were at an arm’s length.

Levi looked up at him, and he cursed their size difference. Erwin looked at him with a shaky sigh. 

Per Erwin’s instructions, Levi placed his hand on Erwin’s waist. They both then rose their hands, and intertwined their fingers.

Levi’s eyes widened at the contact.

Erwin looked at their intertwined hands for a moment, but Levi’s eyes never left Erwin’s face.

When Erwin looked at Levi again, he was surprised.

His eyes were wide and glistening, and his lips were parted. Erwin felt his heartrate gradually accelerate.

His brows furrowed, and he shot Levi a nervous smile.

To his surprise, Levi smiled back, perhaps just as nervously.

Erwin began his explanation of how they could proceed. Levi’s expression was serious, and he nodded at Erwin’s words, but his eyes remained wide and glistening. Erwin tripped over his own tongue a few times, and this made Levi suck in his lip in a shy smile.

Levi suddenly perked up.

“What’s wrong?” Erwin asked, noticing the abrupt alarm on his expression.

Levi quickly got on one knee as he turned around. He looked at the window, even though from that angle he couldn’t see anyone, and no one would be able to see him.

“Someone’s coming,” he whispered, looking at Erwin. “Go hide!”

Erwin wished he could refute, but as he was right now, he might as well be useless.

Infuriating.

It was infuriating to be so useless. To have Levi do everything.

Knowing refuting Levi would only make things worse, Erwin bolted to the hiding spot. Levi immediately geared up, and grabbed a set of blades. He swung a rifle over his neck.

His heartrate accelerated slightly. He stealthily made his way outside, and hid behind a tree.

It was a good angle. Easy to see from, but hard for him to be spotted.

He took a deep, quiet breath as he held the blade to his chest. He wished he didn’t have to, but he was fully prepared for an onslaught.

It didn’t matter if they had rifles. This was the territory Levi excelled at.

“I smell a filthy stench coming from that tree!” the voice reverberated.

Levi’s eyes widened with a gasp.

He tightened the hold on his blade.

_No, it doesn’t matter… it doesn’t matter if it’s him. Nothing has changed._

_So, why…_

He looked down at his trembling hand.

_Why am I s—_

“Come on out, Levi!” the voice said heartily. “Dontcha wanna have a nice chat?”

This was strange.

Levi knew he had exceptional senses. He was always able to tell whether he was surrounded, be it by one person or two.

This time it felt different. It felt like it was only one pe—

“It’s just me if that’s what worries ya!” he was told, as though his mind had been read completely. “Let’s talk, what do ya say?”

Levi sheathed his blade and immediately drew the rifle.

He slowly, carefully emerged from the tree. When he was in sight, the rifle was pointed straight.

His expression was calm, his posture determined—both hid very well how his heart felt like it’d leap out of his chest.

“Kenny,” he said coolly. “Awfully convenient of you to show your face around here. Still want to see what colour my brains are?”

“Well—” Kenny rose his arm to press his hat, and Levi immediately pointed the rifle higher, taking a step forward. “Gee,” Kenny grinned, sticking both hands inside his pockets, “I’ve barely moved a muscle. What’re ya so startled for?”

“Are you here to finish the job?” Levi rose his voice. “Is that it?”

Kenny opened his mouth to speak, but Levi interrupted him immediately.

“How’d you find me?” he asked. “And don’t move. Otherwise I’ll be the one to know what colour your brains are.”

Kenny thought Levi’s panic was amusing.

He may seem and speak cool and collected, but Kenny knew him. He just did.

“Levi,” he called, raising both hands in concede. “Do ya see me armed?”

Levi blinked curiously, and he lowered the rifle slightly when he realised that, effectively, Kenny wasn’t armed.

He didn’t even have his gear on.

Levi was tempted. He was tempted to put down the gun. A part of him deeply wanted to trust him, to be able to talk to him without pointing a gun at his head, but Kenny made it abundantly clear this wasn’t possible. He made it clear when he ambushed him and murdered his comrades before his eyes.

“Get on your knees,” Levi said.

“Oya, oya…” Kenny sighed heavily in annoyance. “Still don’t believe me? Ya don’t really think I’ve got people hiding in the trees, do ya? If I did, you’d know.”

Levi didn’t say anything.

With another sigh, Kenny decided to comply.

“Hands—”

“Hands behind my head,” Kenny said, doing so. “I know.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed.

In what exactly? What was the emotion that overcame him slightly?

Levi hesitated, but he warily approached Kenny.

He knew Kenny was perfectly capable of disarming him. Any other person would be at his mercy, but not him. He knew he was lightning quick, and that he’d be able to draw a knife with ease and hold it against his throat.

He approached him further. His body felt completely stiffened.

He got behind him and examined him.

“Now slow—”

“Slowly get up,” Kenny said. “Turn around, then you’ll check my pockets.”

… Yes.

Kenny quickly complied, and Levi quickly examined him. They both wanted to get this over with.

When Levi was done examining him, he took a few steps back and gradually lowered the rifle.

“How did you find me?” he asked.

“Come on, runt,” Kenny smiled, “do I really need to answer that?”

Silence.

“I taught ya how to survive. I taught ya how to think. If there’s anyone who knows what goes on in your head, it’s me.”

Levi barely suppressed a frown. “Why are you here?”

“I just wanted to see who you were hiding in that cabin.”

Levi’s eyes blew wide. He immediately pointed the rifle again.

“Whoa!” Kenny laughed. “Did I strike a nerve there? They must be pretty important!”

“If you want to talk,” Levi growled, “cut the crap. If you keep saying any funny things, I may end up shooting you.”

He really wanted him to get serious, Kenny supposed.

He closed his eyes for a moment, and sighed. When he opened them, they sunk. They were firm, serious.

Levi had seen those eyes plenty of times.

“You’re the one who saved that Erwin guy,” Kenny said. “Everything’s gone to shit with the Survey Corps. I was curious to see where ya were.”

“Yeah, you got what you wanted. The Scouts are out of the way. You can go now.”

“Kickin’ me out so soon?”

“Kenny, what the fuck do you want?” Levi shouted.

It caught Kenny off guard. It was also loud enough for Erwin to hear inside.

“Some of my people faced yours,” Kenny said. “A buncha them died. Your people, I mean. Eren’s alive, though. Historia was meant to eat him, but… let’s say not everythin’ went according to plan. They’re on the run now.”

Levi’s eyes wavered.

“And things have turned out a lot worse for the Scouts. That stunt ya pulled there… killin’ all those officers, savin’ Erwin. The Survey Corps are bearin’ the hit now. Everything Erwin did to save their asses was undone by yer little stunt. There’s a witch hunt, especially for you.”

Finally, Levi’s body relaxed.

“… Are you here… to warn me?”

“I’m still with the First Interior Squad. I’m the one in charge of the investigation. I ain’t so sure about your fellas, but… I can say that you crossed the Wall, leave ya for dead. It’d shift the focus to the rest of the Survey Corps.”

Levi frowned. “Why would you do that?”

Kenny hesitated.

Levi stared at him intently. His steel-blue eyes locked into Kenny’s own; a steel-blue they both shared.

Silence.

“… Do you want some tea?” Levi asked.

“Are ya usin’ that lake water?”

Levi nodded.

“Well… let’s have a cup of pig piss, then.”

“You… stay out here,” Levi said. “I’ll bring it to you.”

“Ya gonna poison it?”

Levi looked away. He simply went in the cabin. When Erwin asked him what was happening, Levi merely told him to stay inside.

Levi put away the rifle, then headed to the small kitchen.

As he finished pouring the tea and began pace to go outside, he couldn’t help it. He braced himself for the possibility that when he went outside again, Kenny wouldn’t be there.

He prepared himself for that image, or rather, lack thereof.

He prepared himself for the image of Kenny walking away, fading into the distance.

He readied himself to see that image a second time.

He held his breath as he walked out the door, and his eyes wavered when Kenny was still there.

He froze.

A breeze swept past them, but it didn’t faze Levi.

“Well?” Kenny asked. “Are ya gonna make me wait all day, Your Majesty?”

Unable to look him in the eye, Levi handed Kenny his mug. He then took several steps back, until his back hit the cabin wall. He slumped down until he sat on the grass.

He sipped his tea, still unable to face Kenny.

Kenny had a sip.

“Ya still make a good cup of tea,” he complimented. “Not bad for some pig piss.”

They were silent for some time.

Kenny hesitated, but he took the liberty of approaching Levi, until he sat across him.

They took their time drinking their tea.

“… Why do you want to help me?” Levi muttered.

It was Kenny’s turn to look away. He sipped his tea, and elected to remain silent.

Levi looked at him intently.

“… Who knows,” is what Kenny said.

“You were pretty eager to blow my brains out just a few weeks back,” Levi said, and their eyes finally met. “Now you took the liberty of coming to me without people and unarmed, telling me you can help me out. What’s gotten into you?”

“It wasn’t personal,” he said. “Ya were gettin’ in the way of something important. But now ya aren’t. You would’ve done the same, wouldn’t ya?”

Levi scowled angrily.

No, is what Levi could think.

He wouldn’t have done that. He couldn’t have done that.

If the Survey Corps had needed something Kenny was in the way of, his first instinct wouldn’t have been to ambush him and blow off his comrade’s brains before his eyes. It wouldn’t have been to taunt him, to try killing him without any hesitation or remorse.

It wouldn’t have been to have his men open fire on him.

It wouldn’t have been to taunt him and follow him mercilessly.

Even if it had been absolutely necessary to kill Kenny, he would have hesitated.

The only reason he didn’t hesitate to open fire against him in the bar is because he knew Kenny had enough time to react to save himself with the chair he’d been holding.

But Kenny had no problems taunting him, eagerly wanting to know _what colour his brains were_ , as he so bluntly put it.

At one point, they’d been close. At least in their own way.

How could Kenny happily throw that away with so much ease?

Levi could fight against him because Kenny gave him no choice. In different circumstances, he wouldn’t have been able to do it.

“What’s in it for you?” Levi asked.

“Huh?”

“What’s in it for you?” Levi rose his voice. “What will you get out of helping me?”

“Are you serious?” Kenny’s brows creased.

Levi’s brows creased, too.

“There’s a witch hunt going on for ya,” Kenny said. “There’s hundreds of people, soldiers and citizens alike, that would love to see your head on a spike.”

“Yeah? And I’m sure you’d love that, too. So why the fuck are you helping me, Kenny? Or is it that this is some sadistic scheme to make me lower my guard? So then maybe you’ll show up one day out of nowhere, ready to blow our brains out?”

Kenny seemed in disbelief.

“Go on,” Levi encouraged. “No one’s listening,” he said, even though Erwin **_was_** listening. “Tell me the truth. Go on,” he put the mug down.

Silence.

“People are looking for you. What you’ve done is worse than treason in their eyes. Ya killed dozens of high-ranking officers in cold blood, this ain’t like before, Levi. Ya ain’t in the way of something, this is worse.”

“Ah, so you want to do your good deed of the day and try to help me, right? So, what? You’re looking for gratitude from me now, Kenny? Is that it?”

Kenny scowled, and wrinkles formed around his brow.

“Get real, runt!” he rose his voice. “What? You think I’m so cold-hearted I’d stand by and watch you get slaughtered? Watch ya get captured and see your head on a spike?”

“How would I know?” Levi asked. “You sure had no problem trying to slaughter me, just like you had no problem leaving me back then, in that filth full of scumbags that could’ve killed me.”

Kenny’s scowl reverted to disbelief.

Inside, Erwin’s eyes blew wide in surprise, too. It was the most emotion he’d ever heard in Levi—there was even a slight quiver in his voice at the uttering of that last sentence.

A breeze swept past them shortly after, and neither were sure of how much time had passed.

“… Is that what this is about?” Kenny asked.

Levi looked to the side, and he frowned painfully.

He hated himself for this outburst, for showing so much emotion—but he felt everything around him was falling apart.

In such a short period of time, he’d lost his squad, he’d lost dozens of subordinates, he’d lost Mike, he wasn’t present in a fight Erwin barely survived, his regiment had been chased, Erwin was nearly executed and he turned his back on the Survey Corps to save him. Now because of that, he was on the run, he got some members of his squad killed, and as he spoke, Hange and the remaining survivors were fleeing for their lives.

Maybe even captured.

And what hit him most, the person who’d abandoned him and disappeared without a trace for decades suddenly showed up to kill him without hesitating.

He had him before his eyes, and it awoke such an immense array of emotions.

Emotions he’d stifled for so, so long.

He couldn’t help feeling like the small child he’d been back then, the small child that had been abandoned and couldn’t help wondering what he did wrong.

Kenny felt highly uncomfortable.

“What do ya want me to say?” he said, although his tone was surprisingly gentle.

“… Nothing,” Levi mumbled. “It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Seems to me like it does.”

“Well, then you don’t know shit,” Levi spat defensively, scowling at him.

They shared a long glance.

“… I don’t need your help,” Levi said, standing up. “Leave.”

Kenny stood up, and he towered over Levi.

“You’re gonna run out of supplies sooner or later,” Kenny said. “And yer gonna have to go into town. Lemme—”

“I told you I don’t need your help,” Levi rose his voice with a scowl. “I know how to survive on my own. I don’t need you. If we run out, then I’ll find them myself.”

“And leave ‘im alone?”

Levi’s eyes widened.

“… I’ll figure something out.”

Kenny was silent.

“Leave, Kenny,” Levi drew his blades. “I don’t want to see you again.”

“Ya have yer way of doin’ things,” Kenny said, sticking both hands in his pockets. “Noted.”

He turned his back and stayed there for a few seconds, then turned his head to look at Levi. “Then in that case,” he said, “live long, kid.”

He began walking, and Levi’s mouth opened as he saw his silhouette gradually grow smaller.

He walked the same way as he had back then. With both hands in his pockets, at the same rhythm, at the same pace. The only difference was the colour of his trench-coat.

It was an image Levi had never wanted to relive.

Kenny was out of sight, and Levi didn’t realise he’d been holding his breath until he was forced to gasp. His eyes saddened, and he just looked at the mug Kenny had used. He sheathed his blades.

He leaned to grab the mugs, and slowly made his way in the cabin.

When he walked in, he saw Erwin standing, just looking at him.

Wide-eyed, with his mouth slightly open. His brows were furrowed in what seemed to be concern.

They shared a look.

“Levi…” he cooed, “Are you okay?”

Silence.

“… Yeah,” Levi said. “We’re safe. Don’t worry.”

Levi put away his gear and blades. He left the mugs on the kitchen counter, and Erwin’s head followed his every move. Erwin could only see his back, and he felt further concern when Levi just stood idly, looking out the window.

“Safe… that’s not what I meant. That man…” he said, “Kenny. What you spoke about. Are you—”

Levi turned his head to face him with a growl, and a pronounced scowl contorted on his face. Wrinkles formed around his brow and eyes. “Shut your mouth,” he growled.

Erwin’s mouth opened in surprise.

Regretting his outburst, Levi’s scowl reverted to a mere frown. His lids dropped sadly, and he turned to face him as he looked down.

“Just…” he said more calmly, “just shut up.”

He walked past Erwin, and he locked himself in the room with the smaller bed.

He stayed there for the remainder of the day. He didn’t do or say a thing. He merely sat against the door, with both legs brought to his chest. He had a hand on his head, and his fingers later closed around his raven hair.

He stared at the floor, feeling an array of emotions he hadn’t felt in a long time.

For a portion of the afternoon, Erwin had been on the other side of the door. He pressed his hand against it, and rested his forehead on the wood.

He frowned sadly, wanting to talk to Levi, wanting to know how he was; what he was thinking, what he was feeling.

He’d never heard him speak so fervently, with such emotion and distress in his voice.

When those two friends of his died, he was angry more than anything.

But in that moment, with that man… he just sounded distressed. Broken.

Like he’d been through something traumatising, something that had bothered him his entire life but had kept inside that whole time. Like he’d spoken words he’d been holding in for just as long.

He wanted to help him, he wanted to comfort him.

He wanted to let him know he didn’t have to be alone. That they were in this together, because from now on, it was just the two of them. Levi had made that clear.

So, Erwin wanted to help.

He wanted to be with him. Even if they were entirely in silence, he’d happily accept it. If the stars aligned and he got lucky, he’d like to hold him, to comfort him.

He didn’t want him to suffer alone.

Because Levi was kind. He was so kind. He was kinder than anyone.

No one valued life more than him, no one was more emotional than him. No one felt loss more than he did.

He’s unapproachable, crass and, at times, cruel. But that didn’t mean anything.

Because Erwin knew him better than anyone. And right now, he knew he was suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a comment if you did or didn't, it'd mean so much to me! Kudos and bookmarks are lovingly appreciated, too.
> 
> In the event you'd like to send fic prompts or fan-girl about SNK, here's my [Tumblr](https://bipabrena.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AMorteToMal)


End file.
